Poisoner
Introduction The Poisoner is a tracked, upgraded version of the Toxin Tractor fielded exclusively by Dr. Thrax. It boasts higher speed and superior durability than the Toxin Tractor. Overview As Dr Thrax needed to improve the quality of his arsenal, he noticed that while his Toxin Tractors are highly efficient at purging enemy infantry units, their slow speed and almost non-existent armor has lead to the destruction of many. Thus he had the idea of upgrading slow farming tractors with tank treads, plating and a better engine. This is when the Poisoner came to existence. The Poisoner is an anti-infantry biological warfare vehicle that was actually a civilian tractor being improvised into a BW vehicle. It is fitted with moderate armour plates and uses crane tracks to move. It has two barrels of liquid agar-agar with Anthrax Beta Pathogens being dormant inside (mostly in the form of Anthrax Spores). The tractor has a spraying gun turret mounted above the driving compartment which is connected to the barrels via tubes (See Toxin Tractor's overview for the Anthrax's effect). It also has the option to mount dozer blades in front of it to sweep land mines, paving a safe way for the tractor and other GLA vehicles. The vehicle can be upgraded with on-board repair tools and a more potent strain of Anthrax Pathogens with its agar-agar medium dyed in purple. It overall works like the classic Toxin Tractor but it is set for actual warfare thanks to its thicker armor that increases its durability and to its improved engine that increases its speed. The Poisoner will be an ideal infantry killer that will devastate everyone and everything in its way; it is also an efficient unit for garrison clearing. Even AT foot soldiers will have the hardest of times tearing it to shreds and will likely end up suffocating in toxic vapors. Like most GLA vehicles, the Poisoner can scavenge parts in salvage crates to upgrade itself with thicker armor, an improved sprayer and dozer blades to sweep land mines. Another one of its abilities is that it can spread toxins around it to contaminate the area and kill every infantry unit who would be foolish enough to try encircling it. Although this ability needs some time before it can be used again. On the other hand, even if it is among the best anti-personnel weapons in the game, it will not be as effective against vehicles, especially well armored tanks. It will be helpless against aircraft as well. Consequently, it is best to send it onto the battlefield with a few Scorpions and Quad Cannons/Wasps as a combination against every incoming enemy. That way, victory will be guaranteed. Upgrades Salvage Upgrades * Level 1: Improved toxin sprayer, plated tracks & two additional liquid agar-agar barrels. * Level 2: Improved toxin sprayer & two additional liquid agar-agar barrels. '''Junk Repair: '''The Poisoner can repair itself (Requires Rank 3 + Palace). Assessment Pros: * Cheap ($700) and easy to mass produce. * Extremely effective against infantry, garrisons and light vehicles. * Fast. * Quite well armored. * Can upgrade itself with salvage parts. * Can contaminate surrounding area. * Can contaminate targeted area for denial effect. Cons: * Poor range. * Ineffective against tanks. * Useless against structures. * Cannot attack aircrafts. * Not invulnerable to anti-tank weaponry. Quotes (In English) The Poisoner uses the same voice lines as the Toxin Tractor. Gallery Poisoner salvage.png|Poisoner salvage upgrades (from background to foreground): at stock, upgraded once, upgraded twice Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Vehicles Category:Anti-infantry Vehicles Category:Anti-garrison Units